The Life of a Pokemon Trainer
by xDBZGirlx
Summary: This is a Life of a new Pokemon Trainer who finds its not as easy as she though


**The Life of a Pokémon Trainer**

**Chapter One**

**The First Day**

Everyone thinks being a Pokémon Trainer is easy. We all got the basic Pokémon Trainer. It was a game. A fun one at that where you got a rare Pokémon to start off with. True, it showed you where all the Pokémon where, what attacks and levels, the evolved form, but this was only a game nothing could really prepare us for the real world of becoming a real Pokémon Trainer. I learnt that the hard way.

It was my 15th Birthday, time for me to get my first Pokémon. I got dropped off by my mum's Fearow it was her first and only Pokémon. She stayed a Pokémon Trainer for only a week and then kicked it in. She said it was too hard and tiring but I was determined to last it out as a Pokémon Trainer.

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining down through the trees. Weather wise it was one of the best days of the year. My mum had dropped me of in the isolated research facility on the island of Treshia it was named after the female researcher who came upon it on her travels.

I walked down towards the research facility being blinded by the bright sunlight reflecting of the metallic surface of the building. I tried hard not to look directly at it. I continued to walked towards the building and stopped in front of the metal chain fence. I buzzed in giving my name, date of birth, and my Pokedex ID number. As soon as I was finished the gates open with a huge clank which made me jump. I slowly walked in and the sunlight disappeared, it was cold and dark inside and I felt unwelcomed as I wandered to the waiting room.

A young lady with blue hair was typing things on her computer; she occasionally stopped to fix her glasses. I nervously walked over to her and said hi. She looked at me and pointed to the other kids sitting in the chairs. I couldn't stop thinking _"So many people. So many people"_ I then sat down where she was pointing. It felt cool and even though the room was full I felt so alone.

I never expected it to be like this. I was so excited at first but while sitting in there alone I felt like going home. Until I noticed a guy staring at me. He had spiky red hair and when he realized I was looking back and he turned around. I used this as an excuse to talk to someone and said hello to him… which made him jump.

"_Hi I wasn't staring at you I was daydreaming sorry about that,"_he said quickly without breath. I wasn't bothered but I hated it when people stared at me weirdly. Luckily, I wasn't as bothered as usual so I smiled and replied,

"_It's ok, but you should watch where you look. Normally I would have a go at you but, well, I'm not in a good mood so I'll let you off"_ I smiled and looked back in my hands and waited. Then he kept staring at me _"What did I say?"_ he nearly fell of his chair so I giggled. He remained quiet, and then the blue hair lady stood up and told us to follow her.

We were lead to a big white room and were told to line up while a guy with a long, white lab coat smiled at us. While he looked down a chart broad he had the blue haired lady walk into the room after him with a box full of poke-balls. Then he started to call out names one at a time.

"_Zack Hillain"_The guy with red hair stood up and walked over to the Professor. He was handed a Poke-ball. The professor told him to call his Pokémon out and meet it. Zack threw his poke-ball on the floor a small rabbit-based Pokémon with red eyes, large ears and similar front teeth popped out with a flash of light. It scratched his head and looked up at its new trainer. I thought it was adorable and the trainer seemed happy with it. The professor explained it was Male Nidoran.

Zack picked it up and carried it over to where he was standing, and much to my surprise my name was called next. I nearly had a heart attack because I was very excited and happy. I walked over to Professor Oak and he handed me a Poke-ball. My heart was pounding as he told me to let it out of its ball. A big flash of light later and a black ball of ghostly matter that was surrounded by a purple glow of smog came out. It had big white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs protruding out of it. Everyone in the room stepped back except me. I bent down it gave me a big smile which made me feel warm inside. Then it started flying around the room scaring everyone. I returned it at that moment and the professor told me I had got the Ghost Pokémon Gastly, and that it liked to scare people. He also said that it was going to be a bit of handful training with it. He told me to check my Pokedex for information the Pokedex said: _Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind._

I watched as everyone there got their Pokémon. All of them were different and I happily checked what they were with my Pokedex. There were many interesting Pokémon.

The Professor then told everyone to line up while he explained what was going to happen next.

"_You__ all have been given a Pokémon to start off with. As you know you can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time all, others are sent back here and will stay on this island until you want them on your team again. You must trade one of the ones you have with you, also it is required that you give one of the Pokémon you catch to use for the next set of trainers. You may choose what Pokémon to give and to use now. It is required that you travel as a Pokémon for a minimum of a month and you must donate a Pokémon at some point or another. Now we are going to give you all a Map, Five Poke-balls, 15 Potions and 20 Packets of Poke-food, but I'm sure you all have been given money to start your journeys. It is also recommended that you keep a Pokémon out of its ball when you're travelling but not to worry! We'll give you a Book with all the information you need know right now. Young Pokémon trainers, you will be given all these things when you leave but for now I would like you all to sit in the waiting room and get to know your new Pokémon"_

I thought my Gastly was cool but everyone kept their distance. I tried to talk to it, but it constantly moved away from me and didn't pay any attention to me. It kept scaring the other trainers and they all shouted _"Control your Pokémon!"_ so many times it sounded like a broken record.

So, I just decided to also not pay any attention to Gastly either. That's when it became interested in me, followed me around, and began to pull funny faces. I couldn't help but laugh as well as feel some pride; I was finally getting along with my Gastly.

I sat there waiting for the Professor to come in while Gastly kept floating around my head trying its hardest to scare me. The Professor walked into the room with three young girls who had lots of bags. They handed all of them out and gave all of us a number and told us to look for the person with the same number. I walked around with Gastly floating behind me, still pulling faces, until I noticed a brown haired trainer holding a number 7.

"_Thank god I found you,"_I smiled at her with relief, then she jumped up and waved.

"_Yea, so you're my buddy?"_she smiled back with equal enthusiasm.

"_I guess so. This is my Gastly, don't mind him he is just trying to scare me"_I giggled and saw Gastly's reflection in a near mirror.

"_At least yours is following you! Mine won't even pay any attention to me,"_ she pointed over to a Snake-like Pokémon. It had two long red fangs and its long black body was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor.

"_Well, Gastly doesn't exactly listen to me yet either,"_ We both sighed together and then giggled again.

"_What's your name? I'm Sophie"_ I smiled while Gastly copied me.

"_I am Bethany and he is Seviper,"_she sighed again while looking at the Seviper, who was now hissing at her, probably to state dominance or something.

"_Nice to meet you. Let's try our best."_


End file.
